spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-25805649-20180830114818/@comment-36766237-20180831235721
Nie każdy z pewnością zostanie edytorem. To jasne, że większość woli czytać wikie, niż je edytować, bo po to chyba istniejemy. Nie jest to dla każdego, to prawda. Ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że bycie uprzejmym i otwartym dla wszystkich to początek końca? Zauważ, że ludzie nie mają problemów technicznych, a problemy z ludźmi. To nie edytowanie jest trudne, to ludzie są trudni. Nie, nie o to chodzi. Początkiem końca jest agresywne aktywizowanie ludzi, którzy nigdy edytować nie powinni. I nie jest prawdą, że ludzie nie mają problemów technicznych (tak, wciąż mówimy o nowych), wręcz przeciwnie, ba! ośmieliłbym się stwierdzić, że są one niemal równie częste, jak społeczne. Ale może ja źle patrzę. Niedługo po publikacji wyników ankiety, napisał do mnie znajomy, który te wyniki przeczytał. Powiedział: "raz edytowałem wiki (dawno temu), to pamiętam, że pod moim artykułem pojawił się komentarz od jakiegoś admina "Osobie nie potrafiącej sklecić zdania po polsku dziękujemy". Nic, żadnego napisania co jest nie tak, nawet nie zedytował artykułu. Od tamtej pory mam do tego uraz." Wspomnę, że to osoba o doskonałych zdolnościach językowych i odgrywa dużą rolę w jednym z projektów tłumaczeń gier. W mojej opinii to jest przykład wyjątkowo głupiego sposobu na to, jak stracić edytora i zrazić go do wiki ogólnie. Zacznijmy od tego, że jest to dowód anegdotyczny. Ale dobrze, ja też taki podam. I nie, nie wymyśliłem go teraz, jest prawdziwy, nawet może kiedyś postaram się to udowodnić. Do rzeczy. Mój dobry znajomy z internetu edytował swego czasu na pewnej wiki. Gdy był prawdziwym nowicjuszem, postanowił spróbować napisać art. Spotkało go z grubsza to co w Twoim przykładzie – strona wyleciała prawie natychmiastowo, zaś on sam otrzymał na tablicy krótką informację, że była źle zrobiona. Użytkownik został, trochę się nauczył, ale zraził się do administratora, który jego pracę skasował. Minęło jednak parę lat, i znajomy ten, będąc już moderatorem treści, postanowił przypomnieć sobie „stare, dobre czasy”. Prawie przypadkiem znalazł ten artykuł, odpalił podgląd, i… przyznał administratorowi rację. Mimo, że nigdy nie miał problemów z językiem, sam przed sobą przyznał, że był on napisany fatalnie. Co z tego wynika? A no tyle, że choć generalnie dobrze jest wyjaśnic co zrobił źle, nowym brakuje często pokory. A jeśli brakuje im jej aż za bardzo, ciężko się dziwić, że osoba, która takich prawdopodobnie ma kilkunastu na miesiąc, czy nawet na tydzień, nie ma siły tłumaczyć, dlaczego ktoś coś zrobił źle. Tym bardziej, jeśli zrobione źle jest wszystko. Oprócz tego, chciałbym zauważyć, że to że jest tłumaczem, nie czyni go od razu mistrzem elokwencji. Ale to akurat nieistotne. Moje badanie wskazuje na to, że nie mamy co się bać i nie powinniśmy bać się nowych. Nauczą się edytowania, o to się nie bój, bo to właśnie sprawia im najmniejszy problem. ... Mówisz, jakby przyszła ta horda nowych, i miała pozostać taką zieloną bandą niedouczonych nowicjuszy. Osobiście mam pewne wątpliwości co do metodologii, jak i wykonania. Ankieta na Dyskusje Wiki jest zbędna – wiadomo, że siedzą tam głównie doświadczeni użytkownicy, którzy raczej nie pamiętają zbyt dobrze początków, albo nie będą odpowiadać szczerze. Liczba też nie powala – 22? Serio? Ankieta Google już mnie bardziej przekonuje, ale tak się składa, że zupełnie przypadkiem w tej ankiecie oddawałem głos. I wiesz co? Brakuje tam kilku rzeczy, mianowicie: # Opcji inne (chyba, że potem ją dodałaś). Co jeśli powód był inny; techniczny? Co z tego, że Twoje badanie wykazało, że powody są społeczne, skoro… nie mogły niczego innego wykazać? # Możliwości dodania uwagi, opisu, czy czegoś. # …lub przynajmniej po prostu większej ilości punktów na liście. Ciekawi mnie nieco, czy wybrane powody to naprawdę wszystkie komentarze, chociaż sądząc po "społeczności wiki to rak" (btw zgadzam się z tym stwierdzeniem), niemal na pewno tak jest. Ale jest jeszcze druga, równie istotna rzecz. Mianowicie, twierdzisz, że każdy się nauczy. Lub większość. Otóż NIE. Nie, nie każdy się nauczy. Raczej nawet nie większość. Sporo będzie na zawsze takimi „noobami”, którym nie da się nic wytłumaczyć. To ja mam do Ciebie pytanie: skąd się wzięli ci weterani? Nie powinno nam zależeć, by wyszkolić kolejne pokolenia weteranów? Każdy z nas, obojętne jak doświadczony, trafił tutaj tą czy inną drogą - a naszym zadaniem jest te drogi uprościć. Zadaniem administracji jest rozwijanie wiki, patrolowanie ostatnich zmian i zarządzanie wikią, więc dobry admin tym bardziej nie powinien się bać nowych. Jedyne, co trzeba zrobić, to pokazać że każdy może u nas faktycznie coś zrobić i czegoś się nauczyć. Ci, co nie poczują się w tym dobrze, i tak odejdą. Techniczne sprawy nie są dla każdego. Ale, co bardzo ważne, niech czują się dobrze w społeczności. Weterani najprawdopodobniej jako nowi użytkownicy byli doszkalani przez innych weteranów, bo inteligentna administracja umiała o nich zadbać, żeby w przyjemnej atmosferze mogli edukować młodziaków. ;) Czy techniczne sprawy nie są dla każdego? W zasadzie i tak, i nie. Nie można od każdego wymagać umiejętności pisania zaawansowanych narzędzi w JS, to niedorzeczne. Ale pewnych podstaw oczekiwać można. Lub przynajmniej chęci nauki tychże podstaw. Tak, pomoże. Dla Ciebie edytowanie jest już proste, ale dla kogoś nie, i każdy uczy się w swoim tempie. Lepiej być dla kogoś miłym i mu wytłumaczyć, niż marnować czyjś potencjał. To czysta kalkulacja, to się opłaca każdemu na każdej wiki. Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie. Odrobina cierpliwości w niektórych przypadkach (nie wszystkich – pewnie każdy miał do czynienia z roszczeniowym, aroganckim newbie, który mimo najszczerszych chęci nadaje się tylko do zbanowania i zapomnienia) może dać niezłe efekty, ale… ja nie o to pytałem. Jednym jest cierpliwość, drugim jest gadanie o cierpliwości. Tak na koniec, odnośnie councilów: choć mówiłem także o bezinteresownym oddawaniu się korporacji, to chciałbym też zauważyć, że sądząc po obecnym stanie FANDOMu, albo councilów się słucha, ale nic z ich opinią nie robi (tak, rzeczywiście, "wysłuchać kogoś" wcale nie oznacza "robić, jak ktoś chce", oznacza "olewać"), albo councile mają, hm… dziwny "gust". Bez obrazy, oczywiście.